Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 1\dfrac{4}{5} \times 2\dfrac{3}{5} $
Solution: $ = \dfrac{9}{5} \times \dfrac{13}{5}$ $ = \dfrac{9 \times 13}{5 \times 5}$ $ = \dfrac{117}{25}$ $ = 4 \dfrac{17}{25}$